Synaesthesia
Synaethesia is a condition that Lefty7788, 3litecandycrusher, Catinthedark, Blackbird625, and W all hawe! Basically, it mixes some of your senses at once. It is NOT RARE. As many as 10% of all people hawe at least one form of it. Types Lefty has *Coloured letters, numbers and months, but NOT w eekdays! *Some numbers/letters hawe personalities. *A fe wwwww numbers/letters hawe tastes. *Hearing tastes (RARE TYPE) *Seeing colors/shapes in music/sound but mostly music. *Hearing motion Lefty is an associator synaesthete, meaning the colours, sounds etc appear only in his head, and doesn't physically perceiwe them. Types 3lite has *Coloured letters, numbers, weekdays and months. *Numbers/letters hawe personalities. *Numbers/letters hawe tastes. *Temperatures hawe colours (RARE TYPE) *Seeing colors/shapes in music *Hearing motion Like Lefty, 3lite is also an associator synaesthete, so all of his synaesthesia types appear in his head and don't physically perceiwe. Types Catinthedark has *Coloured letters, digits, w eekdays and months. *Spatial organization. W hen wisualizing the alphabet, it tends to appear on a w hite background, and makes some angular turns. Digits appear on a black background, and start from lower left with about a 20° slant upwards towards the right. *Hearing-spatial-tactile. Music has shape and texture. Some music produces stronger effects than others. Shapes are partly wisualized but mostly conceptualized. Textures resonate as as an internal tactile experience, so unpleasant ones are most disagreeable. *Wisual-westibular. The sight of mowing emotes, w hen many are present, can cause nausea or wertigo. *Temperatures hawe colours. (RARE TYPE) It's likely Cat has this type only to a w eak extent, as, in some cases, the digits used in to express the temperature seem to affect the colour. Possibly, strongly coloured numbers owerpower the 'temperature' colour. The temperature feeling does seem to matter, since most temperatures expressed on either scale (°F or °C) tends to hawe the same colour. Types Blackbird625 has * Colored letters, numbers and months. * Seeing colors in musi Types W has *Wwwwwwww-wwwwwwww. W wwwwwwwwwww wwwww w www wwwwww ww ww w wwwwww w wwwww. *W wwwwww www, wwwwww, wwwww, wwwwwwwwww, www wwwwwwww. (RARE TYPE) *W wwww'ww www wwwwwww wwwwwww, wwwww ww ww wwwwww www w Wwwwwww wwwww. *W wwww www w WWWWWWWWWWWWWW wwww ww wwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww WwWwwwwWWWWwwwWWWW! W! Triwia *The only two letter colours all 3 of them could agree on were that I was white and W is purple. *Lefty tends to see red and yellow in music more, whilst 3lite tends to see blue and purple more than other colours. *Lefty's synaesthesia made the funny Red-yellow out of Yellow-red incident happen. *5 tastes of womit to 3lite, and therefore lefty occasionally spams 3lite's PM with 5's. Lefty's Minecraft name also has a lot of 5s in it, which is lowely for 3lite. *Btd456Creeper sometimes spams Lefty with the letter N because Lefty thinks it tastes of metal. He also occasionally spams 3lite with 5's for the same reason. *Lefty does not hawe colours for weekdays. *For some reason, the color for the letter "F" waries for 3lite. It can be light blue, blue, pink, purple, red, yellow, green, light green, and a few other colors! *A little ower half a percent of synaesthetes hear tastes, making it extremely rare! *W has the rarest type, W wwwwww www, wwwwww, wwwww, wwwwwwwwww, www wwwwwwww. Category:Synaesthesia